10 Ways to have a Successful BMET/CE Career
10 Ways to have a Successful BMET/CE Career By BiomedGuy Whether you are a BMET I, a Clinical Engineer, or Department Director being a successful communicator is key to successful daily operations and accomplishments that you have been tasked to accomplish. So, be a team player and take initiative to get your word done and go home. 1.Be a professional. Dress successfully (clean shaven, haircut, tie, dress shirt, dress pants, and shoes) and do not wear jeans and a t-shirt to work. After all good manners, can-do attitudes, and being respectful does count. 2.Talk effectively. Be a good communicator! Keep boss, colleagues, and other hospital staff (nurses, providers, etc.) up to date with work order status, awaiting parts, contractor arrivals, etc. Keep conversation short and on topic. Never be over talkative and talk negative about your shop and others. 3.Be a key organization asset. Remain valuable as the go-to person on medical equipment and act as an enabler. Get out behind your desk and get the work finished. Be someone that does the job, performs high quality work, and maintains a high degree of integrity (such as reliable, dependable, and doesn’t sit at the work bench all day). 4.Be a continuous learner. Pursue undergraduate and graduate education as well as certification opportunities in the career field. Seek out professional societies memberships. Read OEM service manuals, technical magazine, and books. 5.Use good manners. Always speak softly and in a pleasant tone with everyone you meet. Assist visitors as they wander in the hallways. When meeting someone for the first time offers a friendly “Hello!” and a firm handshake. Never argue or gossip with boss, colleagues or other medical professionals. Actually, think about what you are about to say before you speak or act. Never do so in anger otherwise you have already lost. 6.Be on time and never late. Always arrive 15 minutes early for meetings and appointments. Being on-time’ means you are reliable and respectful of other’s. If you can’t show up o time then why are you working for me? 7.Be humble. Learn to accept “constructive” criticism but do not act like a know-it all. Above all do not worry about tasks, projects, or stressors that are beyond your control or pay-grade. When in doubt seek help from your immediate supervisor. 8.Non-verbal Cues are bad. It is better to listen before you speak. Always provide eye-contact to ye person you are talking to but do not stare. Always smile, never frown and never roll your eyes in disgust. Never make weird bodily noises or rude distractions. 9.Remain positive. Be proactive and not reactive to stressful problems. Look to resolve organizational, employee, and productivity problems by being part of the solution. Identify problems, brainstorm different ideas, and offer ideas as possible solutions to achieve productivity and efficiency in the organization. 10.Mentorship. Seek out or become a good mentor in the career field. A good mentor educates, criticizes constructively, is practical, listen, guide you, are supportive, admired, successful, and care about their career. Overall, mentorship is about empowering the mentee to able to do the job effectively on their own and the mentee has a role to listen, learn, and ask questions. References 10 ways to successful BMET/CE Career Category:News